basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Galaxy Building
Science Fiction settings can exist on multiple levels. Stories or settings can be limited in many ways by the perception of the civilization in question. Generally speaking, however, fictional worlds exist in star systems and galaxies. From a Top-Down approach, the world is built only after all of the surrounding environment is developed. Especially in an interstellar setting this will require completely understanding the galaxy as a whole. Although the Basilicus project is perfectly appropriate for developing one's own galaxies, developers can simply add their worlds to the existing galaxies rather than create new ones. The galaxy developed by Basilicus creators is Basilicus Prime. Galaxy If you choose to build a new galaxy instead of using Basilicus Prime or another existing galaxy, you will need to follow the steps in this section. Don't hesitate to use an existing galaxy, there is an infinite amount of possibility in each place and building more galaxies, while expands content, also neglects the need for refining and adding detail to existing work. Step One: Create Page Basilicus is a major project. It is extremely important to create pages according to a process. If a page is not created correctly, it won't be easily accessed by other Basilicans needing to use it. To create your page you must first come up with a name your galaxy. This can be any identification. The Basilicus Prime Naming Convention gives your galaxy a scientific name as well. This is generally the abbreviation of the galaxy cluster your galaxy is in and the proximity it is to the center of the galaxy cluster's rotational axis. This is an arbitrary measurement based on how you wish to lay out your Galaxy Cluster. You are welcome to use existing Galaxy Clusters such as the Basilicus Prime Cluster, or create your own. Once you've decided upon a name, create a new wiki page using that galaxy's name. The simplest way is to type the galaxy's name into this box and click the button: Creating by URL You can also create your page by going to your new URL: http://basilicus.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Your_Galaxy's_Name This URL is created as a " category". The organizational structure of this site demands that any physical location must be on "category pages". The primary article is written in the category page like a normal page, however it also lists all those locations that are present within this particular location. For example, if one created an article for the Milky Way Galaxy, they would create this page by typing in the URL in the browser's address: http://basilicus.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Milky_Way_Galaxy Once the article is written and saved, all the locations in the Milky Way would show up as subcategories. So one would see Solar System, Earth, New York, etc. Now that you have your new page, copy the following text onto it. This ensures that your page will have the standard templates. Location Location Templates A further step is needed to give your galaxy its place in the hierarchy of places. Preview your new page, and click the red "Template:..." link that appears. You may want to open it in a new tab or window, since clicking it normally will navigate away from your new, unsaved page. Once you have created the template that ties your place into the rest of the universe, you can move on to step two. If your new galaxy is in the Basilicus Prime Cluster Type into the new template page and save it. If your galaxy is not in the Basilicus Prime Cluster Type [[:Category:Your galaxy name|]] into the new template page and save it. Step Two: Age A galaxy's age is usually classified by the oldest star in the galaxy. The oldest stars are 5 billion GY (13.5 billion Earth Years). The Solar System, as an example, is 1.7 billion GY old (4.6 billion Earth Years) and it is considered relatively young. Step Three: Type Choose what type of galaxy this is: spiral arm, barred spiral, elliptical, irregular, etc. This is completely cosmetic and holds no bearing really on the science of the galaxy. Step Four: Dimensions Determine what the Galaxy's diameter is. Galaxies can very greatly in size from small to extremely large. The Milky Way, for example, is a below-average sized galaxy and it is 12,000 Holds (100,000 Light Years) across and holds 400 billion stars. Step Five: Civilization Describe what interstellar civilizations exist in this galaxy and offer a brief history of their time in the galaxy. This is for civilizations that have gone beyond their own star system and have interstellar relationships and events. A timeline of their history in the galaxy would be appropriate, along with descriptions of overall political, social, religions, and exploratory movements. Be sure to include any maps, images, or charts to help illustrate your overview of the galactic civilization. Also don't worry about going into a great deal of detail, as there will be specific articles on those civilizations, the star systems, worlds, organizations and technologies. Be sure to offer plenty of links for others to develop from. Further Development *Civilization Building *Species Building *World Building *Nation Building *City Building